ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Tennyson (Earth-68)
This is the Ben 10 that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. He's appeared in the John Smith 10 franchise, Jane Smith 10 and the movie series Samurai Tales. Dimension 10 (John Smith 10) This Ben 10 appeared in his home dimension, which is an exact copy of the canon dimension. Ben appears and fights with John Smith when he appears in his fight against Gaia. During this time, he becomes jealous of John's prowess and purity, and is taken over by Gaia. The two work together and stop Gaia once and for all. John Smith 10: Spacewalker * A Little Like Home * Incursion (John Smith 10) * Knights of the Earth * Vilgax's Power * Cloud of Shadow * Malware's Revenge * Omni War * Gaia (episode) Omniverse * Two of Everything Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) This is the dimension where Ben is most prevalent in. He is the captain and goalie of the Bellwood High soccer team. He is a love interest to Jane Smith, who wields the Omnitrix. His powers and abilities are a combo of Gwen's and Kevin's. He can use mana, possessing the spark, while he uses it in close combat situations like Kevin does, creating mana weapons to attack with. History When Jane was walking in the rain, in a depression, he sheltered her with an umbrella and got her food. He instantly tried to woo her, acting like his comedic self. The two are attacked by Volug, where Ben and Jane show off their powers to each other, respectively. Jane decides to take a break from her boyfriend, Michael Morningstar, she instantly clings to Ben, wanting to be with him. When Jane goes missing, he volunteers to help Lucy find her. The three of them are hanging out one day, when they are attacked by the Vreedle Brothers. This incident causes Ben to be hit by a car, and is hospitalized. He recovers, and joins Lucy and Rook in creating a Christmas celebration. He since assists Jane when needed, even starting to form a romantic bond with her. However, before anything can become of it, Jane joins the Rooters, then runs off into the Null Void. His role disappears for a while here, while he trains while the Plumbers search for Jane. When Grandpa Max goes to rescue Jane without him, he teams up with Volug to have their own mission. The results of his training paid off, as he manages to teleport into the Null Void and teleport himself and Jane out. However, the event left him completely drained, and passes out. Appearances * Side Effects (Jane Smith 10) * Catfight (Jane Smith 10) * Call of the Wolf * Absolute Power Part 1 (Jane Smith 10) * Jane's Christmas Nightmare * Night of the Living Nightmare (Jane Smith 10) (dream) * Snake Song * Something Zombozo This Way Comes (Jane Smith 10) * Nightmare in Bellwood * The Rooters of All Evil Part 1 (Jane Smith 10) * The Rooters of All Evil Part 2 (Jane Smith 10) * Outbreak (Jane Smith 10) * Breaking Point * Final Countdown (Jane Smith 10) * A New Dawn (Jane Smith 10) * Beginning of the End (Jane Smith 10) * Fight at the Museum (Jane Smith 10) * End of an Era (Jane Smith 10) * Grima (episode) * My Name Is ... Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Ben 10,000 appears as the Omnitrix wielder in this dimension. He is the father of Samurai, the main protagonist of the movie. He is attacked by Dalek Malware, and then killed by Glacia. * Little Red Headed Girl (death) * The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee (flashback) * Lost Family (flashback) Dimension 30 In Dimension 30, 11 year old Ben has black hair instead of brown. He takes the role of Looney Tunes' Sylvester the Cat, constantly chasing his cousin Gwen around, who is Tweety. He usually gets beat up, as Tweety always wins. * It's a Looney World Part 1 Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Ben is a member of the superhero group called Omni Crew, consisting of the alternate forms of John. He is one of the main characters of the team. Trivia * His appearances in series are limited due to him being in dimensions where he wields the Omnitrix. * Jane Smith 10 is the only series he appears without the Omnitrix. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Mana Category:Anodites Category:John Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:Omnimania